Extraordinary
by PaigeJayCarol
Summary: Reianna Williams is a normal cop in New York City, at least until she meets the Sanzo group. She now has to help them blend in until she can send them back, but when she becomes attached to all of them, Hakkai and Gojyo practically becoming her brothers, Goku become a son, or Sanzo becoming more than a friend, will she be able to let them go? SanzoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Peiji-Chan: My first story, I hope you all love it!**

**Zero-Kun****: It better be good...**

**Peiji-Chan: It will be...better than anything you would right...**

**Zero-Kun: (Anime vein) What was that?**

**Peiji-Chan: Do I need to repeat myself? You always have horrible spelling. You type too damn fast for your own good.**

**Zero-Kun: Why you-!**

**Hiro-Kun: (Sweat-drops and nervously laughs) That's enough, Zero-Kun. You have to admit, you do type to fast, even if the plot and everything is good, the spelling...could use a little work. **

**Zero-Kun: (Hits Hiro-Kun over the head) No one asked you, you bloody moron!**

**Peiji-Chan: (Hits Zero-Kun on the head with a baseball bat) You lay off of Hiro-Kun! He was only speaking the truth, 'Mr. High-and-Mighty'!**

**Zero-Kun: Just say the damn disclaimer! (Tears up)...Man I hate you people...**

**Peiji-Chan: Just as we hate you. Now, I do not own Saiyuki or it's characters, I only own my Reia and other OCs and the story plot. Please let me know if the story is good or if your dumb ass like Zero-Kun.**

**Zero-Kun: Hey! Take that back you, bitch!**

**(Zero-Kun and Peiji-Chan start fighting in a cloud of smoke)**

**Hiro-Kun: (Laughs nervously) Um...please enjoy the story!**

-**Chapter One**

~Third Person~

It's only been a month after the Sanzo group succeeded in their task to finally stop the Minus Wave. They were now on their way back home; four men riding in a dragon who can shape shift into a jeep named Hakuryuu. Cho Hakkai, the master of Hakuryuu and a Yokai/Chi Manipulator sat in the front driver's seat while Genjo Sanzo, a Sanzo priest…with a temper, sat in the front passenger seat. Sha Gojyo, a Kappa or in his three companions eyes a Pervy Kappa, sat in the back with the Monkey King who had been imprisoned for five hundred years, Son Goku. But of course, even after their mission, their routine was still the same.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!" Goku complained.

"You're always hungry you Stupid Monkey!" Gojyo exclaimed. Sanzo, as always was beginning to lose his temper and starts reaching for this demon banishing pistol.

"Shut the hell up or I'll kill you!" He yelled at them. With that the two loud Yokai coward in fear. Hakkai had the cheery smile on his face trying to keep the aura somewhat positive.

"Now, now, everyone, let's calm down," Hakkai laughed nervously. They kept driving until Goku saw something up ahead. Soon it got closer and he saw it causing him to grin from ear to ear.

"A town! Food!" He cheered happily. They drove up to the town and got out of Hakuryuu who turned back into his natural form and went to Hakkai's shoulder. They went walking through the town and went to look for an inn. The leader of the village saw that they were looking for an open inn but had no such luck. He walked up to them an offered a friendly smile.

"Why don't your young men follow me, you can stay at my home tonight," the old man said to them. Hakkai was about to refuse due to the fact he didn't want to impose but the old leader held up his hand to stop him.

"We don't turn away folks who need help, including, it would be nice for my wife and I to have some company in that big house," the old man said kindly. Hakkai smiled back and nodded. They followed the old man to the house and they were in awe when they saw it. It wasn't just some big house but a mansion! They were shown to their own rooms and show the kitchen and library. Hakkai stayed in the library while the others went to tour the mansion. Two hours later they came back to the library to tell Hakkai dinner was almost ready. They found him setting a book down that looked about five hundred years old, maybe even older than that. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku gathered around Hakkai all feeling a weird connection with the book.

"Am I the only one who feels connected to that thing?" Sanzo asked. They others shook their heads.

"Open it!" Gojyo and Goku ordered. Hakkai sighed and opened it to see no words but a shining while light coming from it. Suddenly it became windy and soon they were being sucked into the book. Soon they were falling until they landed in a park. That's when a woman ran up to them hoping they were okay. Sanzo looked up and thought they were sucked into heaven, the woman looked like an angel. Long brown hair that reached her mid back, bright sky blue eyes, flawless cream colored skin, full lips, and a slender body; he thought she was an angel. She looked at them with worried eyes.

"Are you all okay? Do you need hospital attention?" She asked them offering Sanzo her hand. They all stood up and he took her hand helping him stand up.

"We are fine, Miss, thank you though," Hakkai smiled. She smiled back at him then looked at their outfits.

_These guys sure have a weird fashion sense, and I'm a freaking cop!_

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked them, already knowing the answer.

"No, but, could you tell us where we are, Beautiful, along with your name and if you'd like to stay with me tonight?" Gojyo asked placing and arm around her shoulder. She took his wrist twisting it and bringing his arm behind his back while swiping his feet with hers making him fall down. Her knee was almost digging into his back and the other three men stared at her in awe.

_I've never seen someone that quick!_ Sanzo thought.

_That was awesome! That's what you get, Gojyo!_ Goku thought excitedly.

_This woman is very talented with both agility and flexibility,_ Hakkai thought impressed. Gojyo was impressed but in pain. He turned his head to see the girl looking at him with stern eyes.

"Try that again and I'll book you for sexual harassment," the woman said. Gojyo was confused but nodded and she let him up.

"Now, you guys are in New York City, New York. This is Central Park," the woman told them. The four men looked at each other not knowing any place called 'New York'.

"Um, Miss…" Goku trailed off not knowing the woman's name. She gave him a soft smile.

"My name is Reia Williams, NYPD," Reia told them.

"Miss Williams, how do we get back to Shangri-La?" Goku asked. The woman looked at him with confusion.

"Um…Shangri-La? I've never heard of it," the woman said to the boy. Reia used to travel with her parents to China and Japan due to her father being in the military, but she never her heard of Shangri-La. That's when the man in green walked up with her with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Cho Hakkai," Hakkai introduced. They shook hands as Reia returned his smile. That's when the Kappa went up next rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about before, I'm Sha Gojyo," The man with red hair smiled at her. She returned it and shook his hand. Goku then went up to her with a grin.

"I'm Son Goku, nice to meet you," Goku said to her. Reia ruffled his hair giving him a gentle smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Goku," Reia said to him. She then looked at Sanzo, who was still wondering if this was real or if it was a dream. "Are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to make one up for you?" Reia asked. Sanzo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Genjo Sanzo," he told her. She nodded and looked at the others.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" She asked them. They all looked at each other and looked back at her.

"I'm afraid we don't," Hakkai said. They heard a little meow and looked down to see a while kitten with red eyes. Reia picked up the cat and started petting it making it purr. It then made sense to Hakkai.

"That's my…cat, Hakuryuu," Hakkai told her. Hakuryuu then licked Reia's cheek and she awed.

"He's so cute," she said handing him the dragon who was now a cat. Reia looked at them and saw that she would have no choice. "Follow me, you guys can stay at my place, the hotels here are expensive, when we get home, you guys can tell me your story," she said to them. With that they followed her to an expensive apartment complex. How can she afford this? Her parents, her mother was a doctor while her father was serving in the military with her two elder brothers. Her little brother, being three years younger, would have been in college. They walked into the apartment and did as was said earlier. The four men explained everything they had done, from the beginning of their task to getting sucked into a book. Reia was in shock letting that all sink in. She looked at them and saw nothing but honestly in their eyes as they told their stories. Three of them were meant to be demons, the cat is supposed to be a dragon that can turn into a jeep, and the handsome blond is supposed to be a monk. Reia looked at them then looked down placing her face in her hands in frustration. Goku, being the kind young boy he is, looked at her with a worried look.

"Miss Williams, are you okay?" He asked her. She looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in, and please, call me Rei or Reia," she said to him. She then looked at the others debating whether or not they were crazy or telling the truth. She sighed and stood up. There was only one thing she could do…help them get home. "Alright, I'll help you guys get home, but we'll have to find that book. Until then, you guys can stay here, but we'll have to get you three jobs," she said pointing to Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai, "and you in school," she said putting and arm around Goku. She then looked at their clothes and scratched her head. "We'll also have to do some shopping, you guys can't go anywhere dressed like that, it's not normal here," she told them gesturing towards their clothes. She looked at Goku and took off his cape and shoulder pads off. She went for the crown but he coward back.

"I don't want to hurt you," Goku said shamefully. She looked at him with confusion and sadness.

"Goku and I wear power limiters so we don't lose control of our demon," Hakkai clarified. That's when she understood. Goku sat down on the couch with his head down with tears threatening to fall down. He didn't want to hurt Reia if he ever lost control. Reia crouched down in front of him and held Goku's hand softly in hers.

"Goku, look at me," she said to him. When he did she gave him a soft smile. "You don't have to worry about becoming a demon. I mean look at Hakuryuu," she said gesturing towards the cat. "He used to be a dragon, now he's a normal house cat. If he is normal then why can't you be?" She asked him while wiping Goku's tears away. Her hands held his face and she gave him what seemed to be a motherly smile, he placed his hands on her wrists to hold them there and nodded. She moved her hands towards his crown and took it off while his eyes were squeezed shut. She saw that and kissed his forehead where his crown used to be making him open his eyes. She smiled at him and he saw the crown in her hands, he didn't change, he was human. He grinned and jumped up to hug her. She hugged him back with her sweet smile, the others were watching this with admiration for the girl. Sanzo and Gojyo then looked at Hakkai and nodded at him. Hakkai then reached for his ears then stopped, he couldn't do it. Reia so this and pulled away from Goku walking up to Hakkai. "Want me to do it?" She asked. He nodded unsure if he could do it himself. She reached up and took the ear cuffs off and Hakkai didn't feel a change. He looked at the others with a surprised smile, he then looked at Reia and smile great fully.

"Thank you, Reia, I guess we're all just plain human now," Hakkai said. Reia nodded and then helped him get rid of the white sash. She then looked at his single-eyed glasses.

"May I see those for a minute?" She asked him. He nodded and handed her the spectacle. She looked through and smiled. "I'll be right back," she told them. She ran out of the room and grabbed a glasses case and walked out. She opened the case and took out a pair of glasses with a plastic black frame. She handed them to Hakkai and he put them on. She moved his hair to see two beautiful emerald green eyes and smiled. "How are they?" She asked. He looked around, everything was clear.

"Perfect, but my one eye, how can I see out of it?" He asked. Reia thought that since he was injured in a different world that his eyes would be different here.

"Well, your eye was injured back in your world right?" She asked him. He nodded at her. "There you go, you weren't injured here, so it's like it never happened," she told him. He smiled at her and Reia when up to Gojyo. "You're clothes are fine, those are exceptionally normal, especially here in New York," She told him. She then went up to Sanzo and rubbed her forehead. "Not even priests here where robes like this, you'll have to lose that and the scripture," she told him.

"I'm not giving you the scripture," he growled. Reia sighed and shook her head.

"I'll put it in a volt along with the power limiters so they are safe, I promise," she told the stubborn man. Sanzo looked at her and sighed. He gave her the scripture and took off the robe to reveal a black shirt with black pants and boots. She looked at the gloves and gun. "Gloves and gun too, unless you work for the NYPD, you can't carry a fire arm without a license," she told him. He groaned and gave them to her. She took them and put their belonging in the volt. She came back into the living room and smiled. "I'll show your guys you're rooms, there's four so you'll have your own," she told them. They all followed her and Reia stopped at the first door, it belonged to her elder brother, Jackson or Jack as she called him. "Gojyo, this will be your room," she said to him. The room had Navy blue walls with military posters.

"What kind of pictures are these?" He asked her. She looked at them.

"My brother was in the military, had been wanting to join since he was a kid, so it helped inspire him. You can…change the rooms if you guys like," she said to them with sadness in her tone. They were all curious as to why she was sad. Gojyo nodded and the others left to head to the next room, the one that belonged to Jackson's twin, Jacob or Jake as she called him. Reia opened the door to show another room almost similar to Gojyo's except with camouflage green walls. "Hakkai, this will be your room, just let me know if you guys want to get rid of anything in here, I'll bring in boxes," Reia told them. They all nodded and Hakkai gave her a sympathetic smile and said thank you. They went to the next room that belonged to her little brother Zack. It had red walls and band posters, there was also a wall of pictures of Zack's band when they rehearsed. "Goku, this is your room, what do you think?" Reia asked him. Goku grinned at her.

"It's awesome!" He exclaimed making Reia giggle. Now it was just her and Sanzo as she led him to her parents' old room. She opened the door to show creamed colored walls, it looked kind of elegant.

"This is your room, my room is right across from it if you need anything," she told him. He nodded and looked at a picture that he noticed was in every room she showed them. It was a picture of a man holding a woman with two young men who looked to be at least his age, there was also a girl who must have been in her late teens, and a young boy who was being hugged by the girl.

_Must be her family,_ he thought. He turned around to see Reia nowhere in sight. He looked on the wall across the room from the door. Pictures of a young girl that looked like Reia when she was about fifteen, another with a young boy probably around twelve, some with the twins about eighteen till their twenties, another with a man and woman, and lastly a picture of a young Reia and a man the same age as her hugging her from behind. _Who is he? _He had black hair and brown eyes, he was smiling warm and lovingly at Reia as she was doing the same to him. _Her boyfriend maybe?_ He walked out of the room and into the living room to see Reia in the kitchen with Hakkai. Gojyo was talking to her while he sat at the island table and making her laugh with Hakkai. Goku was helping Reia in the kitchen with Hakkai smiling at her. He walked up and sat in the other chair which was second seat away from Gojyo. He looked at Goku with a confused look.

"You're helping with cooking?" He asked him. Goku looked at him and nodded.

"Reia thought it would be good for me to learn," Goku told him. Reia smiled and nodded when Sanzo looked at her. He gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" He asked her.

"For when he's on his own, he'll need to be able to cook for himself, he can't rely on Hakkai's cooking forever," she told him. He nodded knowing she was right, they all can't be together forever, but he kept wondering, what would be do without them? He looked at Reia, a girl he's only known for a few hours, he, for some reason, felt drawn to her. Was it her beauty? Her kind heart? Or the fact that she is wise beyond her years? He didn't know.

"Reia, how old are you?" Goku asked. Sanzo took out a paper fan and hit him on the head with it.

"It's rude to ask a woman about their age you Stupid Monkey!" Sanzo lectured. Reia giggled and shook her head.

"No, it's alright, Sanzo. I'm twenty-five, Goku," she told him.

"You're the same age as Sanzo!" Goku said happily. She giggled at his enthusiasm and continued cooking. When they were finished, Reia served the food to everyone and they started eating. As they all took a bite they're eyes widened, well everyone except for Reia.

"This is so good!" Goku exclaimed.

"It's much better than my cooking," Hakkai said happily.

"I didn't know you could be this great of a cook," Gojyo said to Reia. She blushed and gave them a shy smile.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you all like it," she said to them. Sanzo was too busy enjoying his meal, silently agreeing with the others on how her cooking was great. Later on, Hakkai helped clean the dishes and put them away. They all went to their rooms and changed into night clothes that Reia said they could use. While the others were sleeping, Goku was looking at the pictures Zach had in a photo album. They were mostly pictures of Reia and a young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The same boy who was on the band pictures. Goku learned his name was Zachary Thomas Williams.

_Why didn't she tell us she had family?_ Goku wondered. But he mostly wondered why there weren't any newer pictures of Reia and Zach. Reia looked to be about twenty-one in the picture while Zach looked to be about eighteen. Goku wanted to ask Reia about Zack but yet wondered if it would hurt her to talk about him. With that he went to sleep thinking about what happened to Reia's family.

**Peiji-Chan****: Suspense!**

**Zero-Kun: Oh please, I hate this!**

**Peiji-Chan: (Anime vein) Don't make me hit you and shove you into a closet for the next month!**

**Hiro-Kun: You know she'll do it, Zero-Kun.**

**Zero-Kun:(Shakes his head) She's too weak, I mean come on! She's a freakin' girl!**

**Peiji-Chan: (Grabs a butcher knife) Wanna say that again?**

**Zero-Kun:(Gulps) N-no...**

**Hiro-Kun****: (Hides under bed shaking) You might want to apologize before she kills us both!**

**Zero-Kun: (Cries) I'm sorry, Peiji-Chan! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! I'm still a virgin!**

**Peiji-Chan:(Drops butcher knife and starts rolling on the ground laughing)You-haha- are still-hahaha-a virgin-hahahahahaha! And you-haha- said it on-hahahahahahaha- camera! **

**Zero-Kun:(Looks at the camera and pales)...Dammit...Ignore what you just heard or I'll kill you all!**

**Hiro-Kun: While Peiji-Chan keeps laughing, make sure to comment or favorite her story. Sayounara Mina-San!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peiji-Chan: Finally posted the second chapter!**

**Zero-Kun: Hopefully it's better than the first chapter.**

**Peiji-Chan:(Anime Vein) You really want to be beaten up don't you?**

**Zero-Kun: Not by you, girlie. **

**Peiji-Chan: (Grabs baseball bat and hit him with it) You think you would learn after last week!**

**Hiro-Kun: (Holds Peiji-Chan back) Zero-Kun, apologize for provoking Peiji-Chan. **

**Zero-Kun: Why should I? The truth hurts most of the time!**

**Peiji-Chan: Okay! That's it! Let me murder this asshole!**

**(Peiji-Chan and Zero-Kun start fighting...again)**

**Hiro-Kun: (Sighs) I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Peiji-Chan doesn't own Saiyuki or it's characters, she only owns Reia, other OC's, and the story plot. we hope you enjoy!**

~Reia's POV~

I woke up this morning to my alarm going off at five thirty. I turned off my alarm off and got out of bed. I gathered some clothes; a turquoise tank, black skinny jeans, and black flat foot foots. I got in the shower after setting my clothes on my bed. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and remembered I now have four new roommates.

"Yeah?" I called out. I heard footsteps in my room and began wondering which one of the boys it was.

"Reia? Where are you?" A boy asked. I smiled, it was Goku. Goku reminds me so much of Zach, but I don't really see Goku as a brother, I'm starting to see him more like a son.

"I'm in the shower, Goku. Is there something you need?" I asked.

"What are we going to do today?" He asked me. I turned the water off and began drying myself off.

"Well, I'll be going to work today, I'm also going to get citizenship papers for you guys so I can make it look like you were all from here," I told him. I opened the door a crack and saw Goku sitting on the bed. "Can you hand me my clothes? I didn't expect you to come in," I said to him. He smiled and grabbed them and handed them to me. I said 'thanks' to him and closed the door. I began getting dressed.

"So, how are you going to make it look like we're from here?" He asked me. I walked out fully clothed and looked at him.

"I was going to make it look like your related. Sanzo would be your father and Gojyo and Hakkai would be your uncles. You guys were originally born here but had to move to China when you were a baby. Now you guys moved back here to start a new life since your mother died. You guys looked for somewhere to live and that's when you called me, an old family friend," I told him. It was believable in my opinion.

"Wow, that actually sounds like a good story for us," a man said in the door way. I turned to see Hakkai standing there still in his night clothes like Goku.

"I'm glad you think so, the only glitch in the story is Sanzo being your father," I said. Goku then gave me a confused look.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"You don't look anything alike. Your skin is a shade darker, he has blond hair while yours is brown, and he has amethyst eyes while yours are practically a golden brown," I informed them both.

"How about just saying he looks more like his mother, but with Sanzo's old personality as a kid?" Hakkai asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"That's a great idea, I don't know why I didn't think of that. Must be because I didn't have coffee yet," I said I said letting out a nervous laugh at the end. Hakkai nodded and we walked out of the room. Hakkai and I started making breakfast and coffee, once it was done, it was served out on the table and the others woke up. They walked in and saw the food on the table. "Good morning, guys," I said to them. Gojyo gave me a tired smile and sat down as I poured the coffee. Sanzo gave me a small smile, which to the other boys, surprised them. From what I remember, they said he was normal a cold, quiet guy that usually smirked when in battle. But the guy I'm looking at is more of a quiet guy who just needs to get used to this life. We all began eating and after we were done, I looked at my watch.

"Shoot, I have to get going before I'm late," I said standing up. I grabbed my gun holster and put my arms through it. I then grabbed my black leather jacket and put it on. Goku walked up to me.

"When will you be home?" He asked me. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'll be home around three if there aren't any cases that need to be done. Now I don't want you guys leaving the place, you guys still aren't labeled as a part of this country-well, a part of this world even. So stay here, make yourselves comfortable, I'll be home later. Bye, guys," I said and walked out. I made it to the police station in my black 1978 mustang and walked in. I saw my friend Erica Heartland, sitting in her desk looking over a file. She looked up and waved at me and I waved back. Erica and I have been friends since kindergarten, we were also friends with my…fiancée, Aiden Channing. Erica was with us through everything, we all went to the same schools, we all hung out whenever we had the chance, and we all went to the same college. I sat in my desk and started gathering papers for the boys.

"What's up, Rei?" She asked me. I smiled at her and told her about the new 'family' that moved in and she was excited.

"So, three grown men and a teenager. It's nice of you to help them out, especially the dad and kid, I mean, losing his mom, it must be hard on him. They're lucky to have you," she said to me. She knows how I feel about it, but it made me happy that she bought the story and that I was helping them. I placed the papers in a folder and put it in my bag. That's when the chief called for me.

"Williams! I need you for a case," Chief Andrew Kimble told me. I nodded and went into his office. He handed me a file, someone has been robbing local stores; the last one occurred yesterday at ten in the morning. I nodded at the Chief and left to go to the last crime scene. That's when I heard over the radio of a robbery being held in progress. I drove to the store right away and got out of the car. I saw the man and took the gun out of my holster. I clicked the safety and aimed at the man from behind my car.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" I shouted. He stopped and looked at me. He had a gun in one hand and two bags in the other.

"Drop everything and put your hands behind your head!" I called out. He did as I said I placed my gun in my holster after locking the safety and checked him over to anything he might have had. I grabbed my cuffs and brought his hands behind his back and cuffed him. I read him his rights and handed him over to a fellow officer. I asked a witness about everything she saw, that's when a news lady showed up to asked for some details.

~Sanzo's POV~

We were all sitting in the living room, I was reading the paper, Goku and Gojyo were watching TV, and Hakkai was petting Hakuryuu. Goku then spoke up.

"Hey! Reia's on TV!" he said excitedly. We all looked at the TV and surely enough, it was her.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" A woman asked.

"The man that is being booked now has been robbing local stores for the past month, we finally got a trace of where he would be and I was called here. It was going to be a hit and run, but luckily he didn't put up a fight. The store owner was shot and is now on his way to the hospital, he has a shoulder wound and will be fine. Excuse me, I must be going," Reia said to the woman. She sounded like a professional and looked like one too.

"She is so cool!" Goku exclaimed. I silently agreed. We waited a few more hours and heard the door open. Reia walked in holding a folder. Goku ran up to her and hugged her causing her to laugh. She was beautiful, and her laugh was like music-what is wrong with me?! I've only been here two days and I don't sound like my normal self!

"We saw you on TV today," Gojyo said to her.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" Goku said excitedly to her. She giggled a little bit.

"Well, thank you, Goku, but that was nothing compared to what we mostly take care of in this city," she said to him.

"And what's that?" Hakkai asked her.

"Murder investigations, it happens a lot here in New York," she told us. I saw a look in her eye…sadness. Why would she be sad? Sure murders are upsetting, but this kind of sadness, it's like she knows what the victims go through more than she should. It seemed Goku noticed her sadness and frowned.

"Reia, what's wrong?" He asked her. She looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"It's nothing, Goku. Now, if you will all excuse me, I have papers to fill out," she said to us. She then walked to her room and closed the door.

"I wonder what's wrong," Hakkai said looking at Reia's door. We all nodded in agreement, we wanted to see what it was but let it slide. Hakkai started cooking, Gojyo and Goku watched TV, and I went back to reading the newspaper. Some things in this newspaper were a little more interesting than back in our world. We all ate dinner and Reia went back to her room to finish some papers. Three hours later I went to check on her and I found that she was asleep at her desk. I walked over and picked her up and placed her on her bed. I then looked at the papers and saw what she was doing. My name here was now Sanzo Cross, I was a police officer in China, was married until my 'wife died', and…Goku is my son!? This is just weird, though I guess she did that because of how I was the one who practically had to take care of Goku after I freed him. I looked at the other papers, they all had the same last name; she made Gojyo and Hakkai my brothers through adoption. I must admit, it was a smart way to get us to look like we're a part of this world. Hakkai's read that he was a school teacher, Gojyo's said he ran a club in China; sounds like something that perverted Kappa would do. I looked further and saw school applications with Goku's name on them. My name was on there because I'm his 'father' and Reia's is on there as a person to contact if they can't reach me. Reia's name is Reianna Williams. I'll admit, I never heard of a name like that before, it was beautiful-what the hell is wrong with me!? This world is changing me! I walked out of the room and saw Goku looking through a book. I walked in and sat on the bed next to him to see what he was looking at. It was a photo album. Goku looked at me and grinned.

"Check this out Sanzo! There all pictures of this kid Zachary and Reia, some of other people with him," Goku told me. I looked at the pictures, Zachary was the same boy from the other picture in my room; he must be in his late teens in these pictures. "And get this; his name is Zachary Thomas Williams! I wonder if this is Reia's brother," Goku said to me. I could see the resemblance, their brown hair and blue eyes. Reia must have been at least twenty-one in these pictures.

"Must be, I wonder why she didn't tell us," I murmured. Goku looked at me with sad eyes and shrugged.

"I wish I knew," he mumbled. I got up and walked out of the room and saw Hakkai reading something. I got a closer look, it was another album but with newspaper articles. I looked closer, the articles year read '2010', my newspaper had read '2014', and this one that Hakkai is reading was from four years ago. It read 'Noble William's Family Murdered', that's when my eyes widened. Hakkai looked at me and gave me a sad gaze.

"It appears Reia lost more than all of us. It says here that 'Elizabeth May Williams, age forty- six, a doctor, and wife to Colonel Thomas Benjamin Williams of the U.S. Army, age forty-seven, parents of four, died along said three of their children and future son-in-law. The eldest son was First Lieutenant Jackson Reed Williams, age twenty-five, Second Lieutenant Jacob Benjamin Williams, age twenty-five, Zachary Thomas Williams, age eighteen, and Aiden Reece Channing, age twenty-one, all murdered by a gang currently unknown. Only survivor was Reianna Elizabeth Williams, age twenty-one, fiancée to Aiden Channing. Reianna was shot and was sent to the hospital'," Hakkai read. We all had sad looks on our faces, Reia had lost everyone she loved, and to murders no less.

"This explains why she was sad when she gave us our rooms," Gojyo spoke up. Hakkai and I both nodded, I just couldn't speak, and Reia has been acting strong not only for herself but for us. She didn't even tell us what happened to her family, though I don't blame her, it must still be too painful for her to talk about. We heard sniffling and turned to see Goku looked at us with tears streaming down his face. Hakkai stood up and comforted the ex-monkey king.

"We mustn't tell Reia we found out, let's have her tell us when she's ready," I said to them. They all nodded in agreement. Hakkai put the book away and we all went to bed. I couldn't sleep though, I kept thinking about what Reia has been though; she lost her whole family and her fiancée. After everything she's lost, how can she smile like she does? I eventually fell asleep but morning came too early. I woke up and walked out of the room to see Reia making breakfast. She turned and saw me. She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Good morning, Sanzo. How did you sleep?" She asked me.

"Fine, thanks," I said to her. I walked over to see Goku sitting on the couch in the living room. He looked tired, I sat next to him. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" I asked. He looked at me and I saw red eyes, he was crying most of the night. He shook his head, I could see that this was really upsetting him. This is our third day here and he really cares about Reia. Though I don't blame him, Reia's been like a mother to him.

"Guys, time to eat," she called over to us. We stood up and went to the island table to eat. Reia looked at Goku with worried eyes. "Goku, are you okay?" She asked him. He looked at her and gave her a fake grin.

"Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep I guess," he told her. He wasn't lying at least. She nodded at that but was still worried. Hakkai and Gojyo came out and sat down. They looked just as tired as Goku and I did. Reia gave them their breakfast and we all ate.

"Well guys, I finally got you all settled in. You're surname is Cross; Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai are brothers, of course you were all adopted when you were younger. Goku Sanzo is your father just as Gojyo and Hakkai are your uncles. You lost your mother at a young age, if people ask, just say you look more like you mom. Of course you all lived in China, but you wanted to start over so you came here to stay with me, a family friend. Any questions?" She asked.

"What about work?" Hakkai asked her.

"I'm working on getting you three jobs, I just grabbed some applications and filled them out. I'll be turning them in today, just as I'm going to turn in Goku's school application," she told us. we nodded and Goku looked a little happier.

"I'm really going to school?" He asked her. Reia nodded with a smile.

"It's Friday now, so you'll be starting on Monday. We still need to go shopping for school supplies later. I better get going, I have to get to work. See you all later," she waved to us. Once she was gone we all sighed.

"How the hell can she keep smiling?" Gojyo asked. We all agreed with him on that. That's when Hakkai spoke up.

"She doesn't want to burden us with it, I mean, it's kind of like all of us, we didn't bother to tell each other about ourselves until we were really comfortable with it. It's only been three days, she would need more time before she can completely open up to us," he said to us.

"It feels like we've here longer than three days," Goku mumbled. We silently agreed. It's like we belong here, we don't have to worry about Yokai attacking us, and we can lead normal lives. Sadly, we might have to go back once we find the book. Honestly…I'm not sure I want to go back.

**Peiji-Chan: Poor Reia, she's been through so much.**

**Zero-Kun:...Don't start crying you blubbering baby...**

**Peiji-Chan: (Starts crying) You over insensitive Jerk! I put my heart and soul into this story! WAAAAAHHHH!**

**Zero-Kun: Must not be much of a heart and soul. **

**Hiro-Kun: You will apologize to our writer, the boss is getting upset that she's not writing! Including I agree with her. **

**Zero-Kun: You always do you kiss up!**

**Hiro-Kun: (Comforts Peiji-Chan) There, there, just ignore Zero-Kun. **

**Zero-Kun: Why you-!**

**Peiji-Kun: Okay...only because he's a down right idiot. Thanks, Hiro-Kun, I feel better now!**

**Zero-Kun: (Eye twitches) What!? I'll show you a 'down right idiot'!**

**Peiji-Kun: Whatever. Please comment or favorite the story. Sayounara Mina-San!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Reia's POV~

Today I am taking Goku out to shop for school supplies, and by the looks of it, he was excited. Honestly, I didn't blame him one bit, he's never been to school so this is a new experience for him. I mostly hope he can make some new friends, of course I would like him to be himself, but that would mean the life he only knew before he came here. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Goku dressed in some of Zach's old clothes; a yellow t-shirt over a black long-sleeve, black denim jeans, and black Nikes. Of course I told the guys they could use my father's and brother's clothes so we wouldn't have to worry about a wardrobe. My mother's clothes where stored away along with some of the clothes the guys didn't like. I walked into the living room where a dark purple V-neck under my black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and my black flat-heeled boots. Goku saw me and smiled and got off the couch.

"Ready to go, Kiddo?" I asked. He nodded excitedly making me chuckle, I looked at the others. "We'll be back in a little while, do you guys need anything?" I asked them. Sanzo looked a little hesitant while Gojyo and Hakkai smiled and said 'no'. "Sanzo, if you need something, you can let me know," I assured him. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm out of smokes," he murmured. I nodded and gave him a small smile. While I didn't support smoking, I wasn't going to judge him. I wrote it down on my list of things to get considering I also need to do some grocery shopping.

"Alright, see you all later," I waved. Goku and I left and got into my black 1978 Mustang and drove off. We stopped a store for Goku's supplies first. He didn't need much compared to an elementary student.

"Reia…what's school like?" He asked me. I could see that even though he was excited, he was a little scared. I smiled softly at him.

"Well, it's hard, but it can be fun if you make it fun. Sometime the required classes such as math, science, and history, are boring, but there are classes such as gym, music, and art that can be fun," I said to him. He looked at me and smiled a little then frowned. I grew concerned and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Goku, what is it?" I asked him.

"…What if the other kids won't like me?" He asked me. I softly smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Goku, you're a sweet kid and your fun to be around. You end up caring about others even if they're strangers, like you did a few days ago with me. Remember?" I asked. He felt him nod. "If you let others see that side to you, you will definitely make friends, just don't tell them about Shangri-La…they won't understand that world," I joked…kinda. He laughed a little at that. We pulled apart and he smiled.

"I promise, thanks, Reia," he said to me. I nodded and ruffled his hair and we finished his shopping. We then did some grocery shopping. We were getting soda and water when an old woman showed up. Goku was helping grab and place the water case in the cart and she smiled.

"That is so nice, a son helping his mother, kids don't do that anymore," she said to me. I blushed, I'm twenty-five! I would have had Goku when I was ten if he was my child. But a part of me feels like Goku is my child, so I smiled at her.

"I know what you mean, I'm lucky to have a son like him," I said smiling at Goku, who blushed and looked wide-eyed. I guess he wasn't expecting that. The old woman looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"You keep doing what you're doing, son, you're mother seems like a good woman," she complimented. Goku smiled and nodded. The old woman walked away and Goku came up to my side.

"Did you really mean that?" He asked me with a little look of hope in his eyes. I smiled at him and placed and arm around his shoulders.

"You bet I did, it would be impossible not to with a sweet kid like you," I told him. He grinning and hugged me. I hugged him back and we laughed. We finished our shopping and I got Sanzo some cigarettes. With that we went home and I saw everyone in the living room as Goku helped me carry things in. I looked at Goku. "Why don't you go get your things ready for Monday, I'll put the food away," I said to him. He nodded excitedly and grabbed his school stuff, taking them to his room. That's when Hakkai started helping me with the groceries. He then smiled at me.

"Goku seems really happy," Hakkai said to me. I nodded feeling really happy myself. "You do as well, mind telling me what happened?" He asked me. I sighed happily and Gojyo and Sanzo came up to us. I handed Sanzo his cigarettes and he nodded a thanks. I then told them what happened with the old woman. Hakkai smiled gratefully, Gojyo smirked, and Sanzo…had a small smile. "I think that's a good thing for Goku, he's never had a mother," Hakkai said.

"Or a father, but I guess that position has been filled by Sanzo. But I agree, you might do well for the little monkey," Gojyo smirked. I couldn't help but smile at that. Sanzo sighed.

"But he'll be crushed when we have to leave," Sanzo said. It sounded like he was almost sad saying that. That's when we all looked down with sad expressions. I keep forgetting that they are not of this world, I have to find that book.

"He's right," I mumbled. They all looked at me but I kept my head down. "I mean, this isn't your world, you belong in Shangri-La just as I belong here. Sure, it'll hurt when you all leave but it's the right thing to do," I said. I didn't want to be selfish, I love having them here and I don't want them to leave, but I can't force them.

"I'm not even sure I want to leave," I heard Sanzo say, I looked up and he was in a daze.

"What do you mean, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"I mean, wouldn't it be great not having to deal with what we did back in our world. I wouldn't have to worry about priest duties, you wouldn't have to be a demon and worry losing site in your right eye, Gojyo doesn't have to worry about the enemies he's made through his gambling," that's when we heard Gojyo make and offended 'hey'. "And Goku wouldn't have to worry about being alone and a demon on top of that," Sanzo finished. We all agreed with him.

"Sanzo's right, we could start new in this world, even I didn't really like it back home, it was hell," Gojyo said. Hakkai nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"So where does that leave all of us?" I asked. All three men looked at each other for a moment then back at me.

"I'll admit, I like it here too much to leave," Hakkai smiled.

"You can't get rid of us that easily, Rei," Gojyo smirked.

"You're stuck with all of us," Sanzo said to me. I smiled at all of them and nodded.

"Alright, but I'm still going to look for that book in case you change your minds," I said to them. They all nodded and I finished putting the food away. I went to Goku's room and knocked on the door hearing a 'come in' from the other side. I opened the door to see Goku trying to figure out Zach's IPod. I chuckled and offered my hand in helping him. "These things can be tricky, just watch what I do," I said to him. He nodded and I then started showing him how to work the devise. Once he had it down he listened to the music and started bobbing his head to the music. He turned it off and grinned.

"Thanks, Reia!" He said happily. I laughed at his excitement and nodded. I looked at his school bag and saw that it was packed for Monday.

"I see you're all ready," I said to him. He nodded and got off the bed.

"Yeah…but um…what should I where to a school?" He asked me. I saw he had a little blush, he was embarrassed. I looked threw Zach's old clothes and found a good shirt for him. It was an orange button up shirt, I then went through the drawers and found a pair of tan jeans, and afterwards I grabbed Zach's old pair of tan hiker boots and showed Goku. He would be a little dressy yet casual. I mean it's his first day, it'll make a good impression. He smiled and nodded in approval.

"I like it, thanks," he said to me.

"No, problem. I'll see you in a little bit, Hakkai and I will make dinner," I said to him. He nodded and started listening to music again. I walked out and saw the guys either smirking or smiling at me. "What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You're definitely a mother to him," Gojyo smirked. I blushed.

"I-I thought we'd been over that!" I stuttered. They all chuckled. That's when I heard the phone ring. I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

~Sanzo's POV~

The phone rang after our little teasing session and Reia answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is she….Really?...That's great, I'll let him know, thank you. Have a goodnight," Reia said then hung up the phone. She then looked at Hakkai with a big grin on her face. "Hakkai, how would you feel about being Weston Elementary's new third grade teacher?" She asked him. Hakkai looked at her in shock. A minute later he broke out into a grin, he pick up Reia and span her while hugging her. Reia was laughing her beautiful laugh.

"Thank you, Reia! Thank you so much! When do I start?" He asked her.

"Monday, just like Goku, and I took the liberty of getting your supplies that you will need for work, you're all set," she said to him. She really cares about others, it's overwhelming and…nice. That's when Reia looked at me. "Oh, and you're coming to work with me tomorrow," she said. I raise an eyebrow. I was almost scared to ask.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. She gives me a grin.

"Because I talked to my boss about letting you work there," she told me. My eyes widen, I couldn't believe it, and she really did that for me? "So, how would you feel about being a cop?" She asked me. I smirked.

"Looks like there's a new cop," I said to her. She then giggled her sweet giggle.

"Sanzo Cross, NYPD. It has a ring to it," she said to me. With that she gave an extra gun holster of hers, she adjusted the size so it would fit me and not her small physique. "You'll be getting your gun and badge tomorrow, he wants to meet your first to see if you're worth it," Reia informed me. I nodded.

"Thanks, Reia," I said to her. She nodded with a soft smile.

"Okay, now, what about me?" Gojyo asked feeling left out, poor perverted kappa.

"Oh, yeah! I called one of my friends, she runs a club and needs a bartender there, I thought you might just be perfect for the job," she told him. His eyes widen just as ours did before.

"Guys, I officially love this girl!" Gojyo exclaimed. He hugged her and she laughed. Hakkai and I nodded in agreement. She has changed our lives and I think it's for the better. I wanted to get away from everything, who knew a simple book could do that? I feel like a normal guy, that's all I ever wanted, and I think the others felt the same. We all had jobs now and Goku had school and we owe our new lives to Reia. She was like the light in our darkness. I could see that everyone that came in contact with her, loved her. She's the type of girl that would help anyone even just by smiling at them. I watched as Hakkai and Reia started making dinner, she had a smile on her face the whole time from Gojyo making her laugh. When dinner was done, I went to get Goku and saw him looking at a piece of technology.

"Goku…what is that?" I asked pointing to the weird device. He took a piece of it out of his ears and smiled.

"Reia told me it's called and IPod. You can listen to music on here and play games, she showed me how to use it! It's awesome!" He said excitedly. That's when he frowned. "Sanzo…will we really have to go back to our world? I mean, what about Reia, I don't want to leave her," he said to me. My eyes softened and I sighed.

"We all decided that we would stay here, but she's going to find the book in case we change our minds. She got Hakkai, Gojyo, and I jobs, might as well see how that works out, and you might as well see how you like school," I said to him. He looked up at me and grinned. I placed a hand on his head. "Come on, dinner's ready," I said to him. We left his room and went to the dining room to eat. It was great, as usual. We then got ready for bed awaiting for out new lives to start tomorrow.


End file.
